Dead Line
by Nezkov Sou
Summary: Sequel to End Line. HiruSena? OneShot. Slight AU. M To be safe. “He was my first love.” A smirk came to my face, “He was the one who brought me back to life from the hole of despair that I had drowned myself in.


Sequel to End Line – Dead Line

Disclaimer: I do not own ES21 and the song at the bottom.

A/n: Rated M to be safe. Slight AU. HiruSena, don't like, don't read. Please read End Line first before reading this.

* * *

My silent steps echoed through the empty gloomy corridors. So familiar. The resounding thumps of my shoes against the tiled floor, the imaginary chuckles that whistled from beneath the dark walls, the vacant chilly atmosphere floating around. The door with number 13 soon reached my view and the plain piece of board stared at me with boredom. I fished out the key from my back pocket, stuck it into the keyhole and twisted it.

Darkness engulfed my vision and ignoring it, I stepped into the black veil, closing the door behind me. For years had I stayed here, and I need not switch on the lights to find my way to the living room area. But here, did I switched on one dim light. The faint rays flooded the area, making it visible to my sight. The only thing that grasped my fullest attention was the figure sitting on the dark couch.

Stiff and upright. So unnatural.

I stepped nearer and settled beside the figure who did not move an inch even when I threw an arm around his shoulders. "I'm home," I whispered into his ear. But despite the close proximity that would make anyone uncomfortable, the figure did not move a tiny bit. I pulled the puppet closer and the lifeless head lolled to the side, revealing the closed eyelids.

Memories flooded into my mind. The honey-brown eyes that looked up at me, waiting patiently for an order or an approval. The soft voice that stuttered when I came too close. The slightly clumsy movement due to the wearing off of the joints. The words spoken through those cold lips. _I love you, Hiruma Youichi-san…_

My lips parted and a whisper escaped, "…I love you too, Sena…" Furrowing my brows and closing my eyes, I dove in for a kiss. The cold painful kiss that stung my chest. No movement was made; the kiss not returned. Could not be returned. I shoved my tongue into the hollow cavity of the puppet's mouth. And found no similarly wet slick tongue. The chain around my chest tightened and the inside of me was ready to throw up. I broke the kiss, pulling away an inch, a trail of saliva dripping down the chin of the puppet.

He stayed in my arms that way, not a single movement made. No any retaliation. No any returning of the kiss. I knew very well that this was wrong. That I was right out of my mind. That if I continue this, I would definitely spiral down into the abyss of despair. I knew that. But even though I kept telling myself to stop, I could not. It was an addiction, a drug. No, a meaning of life, the reason for it. The only thing that made me feels alive. The ray of hope that pulled me out of the black hole of ignorance.

The flame in my body burst into life and no matter how much I tried to stop myself, I could not. My hand reached down and unzipped my pants. This was crazy, insane, mad, and ridiculous. But I could not stop the monster inside me. The monster which craved what I could not get. I pulled the puppet into another rough kiss, grabbing his hand and moving it along my already hardened arousal. I had been doing this. Ever since the day he closed his eyes forever. Yet, even though I came, twice, thrice, maybe more, the empty feeling remained in my chest. This was not what I wanted. Not fully what I wanted. I did not want this to be one-sided.

My mind, my body, my soul. Had all lose to this crazy love. Because I was in love with a puppet.

* * *

A year passed by so easily, and Spring was in the air again. A third grader now. But nothing much had changed in me. This year would surely be the same as the previous one. The world would keep revolving as how it was, not caring of a mere person. I gazed around the school ground with my emerald eyes. Old faces and new ones. All those first-years, excited that they were accepted, and not knowing that their marks did not matter to be able to enter Deimon High.

There was nothing that I cared about. It was all the same. I turned to leave but something caught my attention from the corner of my eyes and I whirled around. _No way…_ I could even hear my racing heart beating so insanely loud in my ears, sending small shivers around my body. _No way…_ I blinked once, but that person was still there. Looking around, dressed in Deimon uniform. His dark brown hair fluttered in the gentle breeze, and his honey brown eyes innocent. _No way… _

Why? Why was Kobayakawa Sena alive? Was not he in my house? Unable to speak, less to move. So who was it that stood meters away from me?

"_Do you believe in reincarnation?"_

That question asked by the puppet. No way. I never believed in that kind of fucking miracles. But why did I feel as if I was once again pulled out from the black hole of despair? Luck? Like how I could meet with the puppet in the dumpster? Although I wanted to dash to this person and pull him into a kiss, I could not do it. No, I could not ruin the chance to get close to him. Each step had to be calculated without flaw. Yes. And I would make him mine.

When was the last time I felt so alive again?

* * *

The room was pitch black and the only source of light came from the screen of my laptop. I was settled on the bed, with the puppet leaning against my side. Information was effortless for me to obtain and within minutes I had the records regarding the person I saw at the opening ceremony. The electricity that shocked me was sudden when the name appeared on the screen.

_Kobayakawa Sena_

The first thought that came to my mind was that this was impossible. The exact same face and the exact same name. This was too co-incidental. I could again hear my own heart thumping so loud and my emerald shards of eyes browsed the information in front of me.

_Birthday, 21 December. Second year in Deimon High. Joined recently._

_Family background: An only child. Parents used to work in the 'Kobayakawa Puppet Workshop' until it was closed down._

At that, my eyes went wide and I stopped reading. _Kobayakawa Puppet Workshop… _I glanced at the lifeless puppet beside me and the gears in my head began to twist and tick. It was possible for this puppet to be created by the Kobayakawas. After all, the puppet's name was Kobayakawa too. But to have the same name as the only son was strange to say the least.

Without wasting any further seconds, I researched into the Kobayakawa Puppet Workshop. Easy task. And again I was reading something surprising to me that had never come across my mind. Founded by Kobayakawa Shuma who was currently working as a normal office man, the workshop had been successful in the first few years until the law was passed. The law of human rights, stating that creating puppets were almost the same as creating humans, and if by any chance the puppet did look alike with a certain person, it would violate that person's rights. And thus, all the workshops were closed down, though some were still operating illegally. But destroying all the puppets that had left their home was impossible.

Although it did give me a clear picture of what the workshop was, I still did not understand the fact that this puppet beside me and the human Kobayakawa Sena looked exactly similar. I searched through all the information and even hacked the government's files regarding the law and workshops. All attempts were in vain. I let out a soft sigh of frustration and snuggled the lifeless puppet to me. "I wonder… if reviving you is possible…" I whispered and kissed his forehead. My body went stiff. _Reviving?_

Was it possible? I turned back to my laptop and keyed in furiously. If it was possible… My heart was racing again, my eyes scanning the screen. If it was possible… I would surely have Sena revived. The thought made the monster inside me to roar in dark excitement. My finger halted, and I stared blankly at the screen. If it was possible… and Sena was revived… I would stay the way I was. Being crazy over a puppet. Being crazily indulged in this forbidden love. I could not keep staying this way. No… I had to put a stop to all this.

I punched the turn off button, slammed the laptop shut and tossed it aside. _End this mad addiction. Don't create anymore high hopes… _With that in mind, I laid back pulling the puppet along. But the existence of this puppet right beside me kept the monster in me alive. _Erase him… _Could not do that. _Then ignore him. Forget that you have fallen in love with a puppet. Occupy yourself with something else. Hiruma Youichi, get over it._

* * *

Yeah right. What's the fucking difference between ignoring the puppet Sena and getting to know the human Sena? Dropping the hopes that the puppet might wake up again, but replacing the victim of the monster with a more responsive one. I must be already out of my mind. I did not plan on befriending the human Sena, but it happen so naturally that it seemed scary enough. As if I had it all calculated unconsciously and knew what I had to do to gain the trust of him.

Our first meeting was accidental, and crucial, occurring after school. The sky was slowly turning dark, nightfall just around the corner. I stepped out of the building, feeling rather bored of everything. That was when I heard voices from somewhere to the side and I was in time to catch a glimpse of some guys dragging a smaller one behind the school. Curiosity replaced my boredom and I walked casually towards the place.

Three third years, known to be bullies of newcomers, were ganging around a shorter one. And to my surprise, the one being ganged around was none other Kobayakawa Sena. Even though he was in second year, he was still a new student and the third years probably mistook him for a first year due to his small build. I could not catch every word they said but before long, physical beating were carried out. I watched silently as the brunet received each blow in pain.

His features were definitely similar with the puppet in my house. The thought of the puppet brought back the possibility I had in my mind. The revival of a lifeless puppet. I did not research much since I wanted to put an end to my addiction. _Occupy yourself with something else… _

"…please stop…" a whimper, but loud enough for me to hear.

I snapped out of my thoughts and without hesitation, I stepped nearer, making my presence known. The three third years gasped in fright upon seeing me and dashed off like mice running away from a cat. The brunet stared up at me with his honey-brown eyes. Our eyes made contact and silence filled the gap between us.

"Ah…" the brunet winced in pain, "…thank you…"

There was something else in me that came alive. Not the monster that used to roar for the drug it needed. But a new flame. Although small, the flame burned ablaze, warming the hollow space in my chest. A feeling I had not had for years, maybe I had not felt it before. My mind went blank for an instant and I came up to him and knelt down. I took his arm and dropped my gaze at the bruise, ignoring his nervous look. Warm, and although smooth, there were wounds. No artificial joints. This was a human's arm. The living creature that I hated. But why didn't I hate Kobayakawa Sena?

I stood up, heaving the brunet to his feet. I paid no attention to his fidgets of anxiety and pulled him along with me. All the while, I did not know what I was doing. The journey back to my house was in silence, him nervous and scared to say anything, I not knowing what to say. It seemed forever until we reached my house. When we were inside, I nodded for him to sit on the couch and went into the bathroom to retrieve the medicine kit. The puppet? Locked up in my room. Despite wanting to forget about it, I did not have the resolution to destroy it. No.

The brunet was sitting at the edge of the couch, scanning the house with his uneasy honey brown eyes. The moment he heard my footsteps, he turned to face me. I sat beside him, making sure there was a relative distance between us. In silence, I began treating his wounds.

Since that day onwards, it felt as if Kobayakawa Sena was my first ever friend.

I was sure that he had never heard rumours about my notorious attitudes before that day because he spent time with me like how normal friends would. To prove it again, when he was approached by some of his classmates and told about me, he actually asked me about it. Although quite timidly. However, even when he knew my real attitude, he still hanged out with me. At first, I thought I was going to lose him again. Lose my first friend. Lose the first human I could open up with. Lose someone precious to me.

It felt weird for me. All this hanging out occasions. But I did enjoy it. Having someone else in my life who was not afraid of me nor hate me. Kobayakawa Sena became a treasure I never wanted to let go. As time flew by, we spent more time together. Usually at my house, helping with his studies or watching movies. I made sure that he never step into my bedroom nor find out about the puppet which was a copy of him. To tell the truth, I had almost forgotten of the fucking puppet; I was so occupied with the company of Sena. Until one faithful day, I slipped a question.

"Speaking of career, what does your father work as?" the question came out with ease as I went through his school works.

"A secretary of a business," the brunet answered casually. He had long gone over being timid in front of me or fearing me; showing that he was a normal teenager like everyone else, only with a much shyer nature. "But he used to own a puppet workshop before the law closed all of them down."

My emerald eyes stopped scanning the words. The puppet workshop. The thought of it had been buried deep down in my mind but now it had been hauled out to the surface without difficulties. All the thoughts regarding the puppet rushed back and the restrained monster broke its chains which had held it down into sleep. Why? Why now of all times? Why let them back? _Stop it Youichi. Don't say a word. If you say anything about it, you'll regret it. Don't…_

"Hiruma-san?" Sena asked worriedly when I had not made any movements.

"Heh… so a puppet workshop? The ones that were shut down by the law?"

"Yeah," he smiled, remembering the old times, "I was ten when the business closed, but it was fun to see the puppets come to life."

"So why did they pass the law?"

The brunet gave a small smile, "They say it violates the human rights if by accident there exists a puppet which looks the same with a human."

I kept my gaze at him, senses suddenly returning to me. Did I ask the questions unconsciously? The desire in me began to fight control over my body. So much questions that I wanted the answers. Answers that could not be found in the net, but had to be obtained directly from the person involved. And here the person was. The trusts gained, now that was left was to rip out the answers. But what if our relationship was damaged because of my selfishness?

"But my father told me," Sena continued, not knowing about the dilemma I was in, "that before I was born, he tried guessing how I would look like in the future and made a puppet of his imagination of me." He chuckled lightly, "Too bad I can't see him."

Everything was clear now. It really was a co-incident that Shuma's guess turned out to be correct. And without thinking I dropped in yet another question, "Do you really want to see an exact copy of you?"

The brunet kept quiet for a while, "…it does sound scary, to meet with another you… but I do want to meet with him."

My emerald eyes never left the honey brown ones of Sena. Another question. Just one more. But the one question that might kill me. _Say it. Don't say it. Say it. Don't say it. _"Does your father know how to revive a puppet?"

"Eh?" he was taken in by surprise at the question, "He did research into it, but couldn't finish it before the law was passed."

"But he has a general idea?" I asked in confirmation.

Sena nodded.

Should I tell him that I had the puppet he wanted to meet? If he genuinely wanted to see, he would not be afraid. Then I could have the chance that the puppet would be revived. I could easily keep the work undercover with my blackmails. Both of us were at gain right? But should I? The only risk was our relationship. Damaged or stay the same?

"If you want to meet the puppet…" I began slowly but did not continue.

"Hm?" the brunet looked at me worriedly. He must have noticed the change in my behaviour.

I did not continue my initial sentence, but instead, stood up and nodded for him to follow. Knowing that he did as was told, I stepped towards my bedroom, mind blank and heart thumping. The door creaked when I opened it and I switched on the light; the brightness immediately replaced the darkness. I heard his breath hitched when his eyes landed on the puppet sitting on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed. Hesitantly, he stepped nearer towards the puppet, a copy of himself. I leaned against the doorframe, my eyes following his every move.

"…You…" Sena gulped, "…bought him?"

"No," the answer was carelessly given, "picked him up from a dumpster last year. He was already on the verge."

The brunet did not face me, examining the puppet before him. I knew that a thousand thoughts were running in his head. Like why did not I tell him before? Or what did I do to him? The questions of that kind. But I would not tell him the reasons. Never. If he knew what I had been doing to the puppet of himself, I was for sure that our relationship would break apart. So before he could muster the courage to ask, I questioned him further, "Can your father revive him?"

The sudden flinch of his body did not go unnoticed. I knew by then that I was losing. That our relationship was now at the edge of the cliff. A little more push and it would be over.

"I... I don't know…" he got up to his shivering feet, "that… I have to ask him…" he turned to face me and gave a nervous smile, "…it's late, I think I should take my leave."

With that said he hurried past me and packed his things. When he was at the door, I called out, "Sena."

He stopped but did not say anything or even glance back at me.

"I…" _I'm sorry. _I could not bring myself to apologize. The pride in me prevented it. "…It's not that I want to lie to you."

"…I understand," his voice quivered. Was he restraining the tears that would fall? "Good night."

Gone. He had gone. Now. The monster raged in me. The burning desires I had locked up for a year now burst back to life. I stomped into my bedroom and pulled the puppet up to his feet. And ravaged his lips, his mouth. The cold stung my skin but what do I care? I climbed onto the bed, blinded with desire. It all went too fast to take notice. Again I had the artificial hand around my already hardened arousal. So long was the last time I felt this roaring flame clawing at me, furious to feel the passion running through my veins. The bed creaked under my pressure but I did not give a damn about it. I grabbed his chin and forced him into another sloppy rough kiss.

Waves of pleasure shocked through my body and his head lolled to the side, his eyelids hung open due to the jerky movements I caused, exposing his dull honey brown eyes which stared ahead at the direction of the door. A sharp shiver shot through my body and I came messily onto his naked torso. I panted, gasping for air and supported myself with my arms on the bed. My glazed emerald eyes shifted to the honey brown orbs and I stared deep into them. The reflection of Kobayakawa Sena, standing, and gazing at my direction. I remembered it very well; his posture and lithe shoulders… Wait, the reflection?

I glanced to the door and suddenly felt as if the whole world had gone up against me. Standing there was the person I never wanted to be the one there. Kobayakawa Sena. His honey brown wide in shock, and was that fear in them? How long had he been standing there? How much had he witness? A tensed silence embraced the both of us. His gaze traveled from me to the puppet which was dirtied with white fluids and back again to me.

"I… left something…" he began slowly, "so I… c-came back. It wasn't locked… and I… and I…" Hurt. Betrayed. Violated. Those expressions were shown clearly on his face; his eyes wet, but those tears did not fall, his bottom lip bitten so hard, blood had stained it. A puppet of him was used by a monster of me for this kind of activities. So that was what the fucking law meant when they said violating the humans' rights. And this had shoved our relationship down the cliff to shatter into a million pieces impossible to be placed back together.

"I'm sorry!" he cried and dashed out of the house. The door slammed shut and the house seemed deadly silent. The warmth that had lingered around before had vanished into nothingness and my chest which moments ago, was filled with burning desire was now a hollow space.

_Ever since that bastard, who had made me exist in this fucking world, left without a word, I had hated people. Betrayal was their past time and survival was for the fittest. Like it or not, I had to struggle to survive._

So why did I feel so dead when I lose my first ever human friend…?

* * *

Gravels crunched under my shoes, the dark brick walls lined both my sides. In my arms was the puppet. The puppet that I loved. And here was the dumpster where I first found him. The first time we gaze into each other's eyes, we were strangers. But within days, we were lovers… or was it a one-sided love? Unceremoniously, I dropped him onto the ground and kicked a small tank of oil down, the liquid splashing onto the puppet, soaking him. From my pocket, I pulled out a lighter and not letting my mind think of anything else, I lit it and tossed it to the soaked puppet.

The flame grew quickly and I sat a few feet away, leaning against the dirty wall, watching as the body was slowly eaten up by the fire. This was the end. The end that I had been wanting. I flipped my phone and dialed his number. Sena's number.

One ring.

Two ring.

'…' the call was picked up, '…_yea_…?'

"…Hey, I thought you wouldn't pick up my call."

The other end of the line was silent. I knew perfectly why.

"I… I'm burning Sena now," I gazed at the crackling blaze, "He's not moving, he's not even screaming. I doubt, no, am sure, that he can't feel the flame on his flawless skin. He really is one perfect being." I chuckled to myself, "I have hated humans, since the day I was abandoned. And then I happened to meet this puppet and guess what?"

No reply was given, but I knew that he was still listening.

"He was my first love." A smirk came to my face, "He was the one who brought me back to life from the hole of despair that I had drowned myself in. Soon the desire to make him mine took over, but by that time, he was already asleep. Yet, I still did it. I still forced him. Although I knew that it was wrong, I couldn't stop myself. Because I'm crazily in love with Sena. But the moment you appeared in my life, I was ready to give up everything for you. Even destroying him."

The flame died down.

"Kobayakawa Sena," I paused, "I'm over with him."

The line was dead.

* * *

Dead Line

_

* * *

_

Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.

"_Over You" – by Chris Daughtry_


End file.
